disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lions of the Outlands
"Lions of the Outlands" is the twentieth episode of the Disney Junior animated series The Lion Guard. It premiered on November 11, 2016. Plot While Kion and Bunga are playing Baobab Ball, a gazelle tells them that a hyena is in the Pride Lands. Bunga challenges the hyena, which is in a bush, telling it that it was wrong to mess with him. When Jasiri pops out, Kion greets her in surprise. Jasiri tells him that lions have taken over her family's water hole. Kion dismisses this, saying its just a misunderstanding, but allows Jasiri to show him. He sends Bunga back to the Lair of the Lion Guard to tell the others where he is. In the Outlands, Kion meets Jasiri's siblings, and her sister tells him that the younger ones have only know bad lions. Meanwhile, in the Lair, Ono and Fuli race, Ono continuously losing. When Rafiki asks Bunga where Kion is, he tells the Lion Guard that Kion and Jasiri went to the Outlands to meet lions. Rafiki is astonished and explains that the lion they are meeting up with is probably Zira and her pride. He explains why Simba banished her and her family. The Guard rushes to help. In the Outlands, Nuka pins Jasiri, telling her to stay out of their territory. Kion tackles him, and Kovu groans at Nuka's weakness, telling Kion that Nuka is his brother. The two groups circle each other when Zira and Vitani arrive, greeting them. Kovu tells her that Kion had talked to Simba about allowing them to live in the Pride Lands, so he can see Kiara. Vitani rudely asks what Kion is doing with a hyena. Zira tells Kion to roar at a cloud, and when he does, it turns into a raincloud. Kion asks how she knew this, and she says she is familiar to the Roar. She asks to talk to him privately, and Jasiri says that she doesn't trust her. Kion again dismisses her, saying its a misunderstanding, and goes with Zira. Zira tells him that lions are the best rulers but Kion disagrees, saying he likes the Circle of Life better. Zira corners him with her lionesses and gets her cubs, butting in on Nuka attacking Jasiri and Vitani complaining how her mother is taking long. Zira tells Jasiri that Kion is joining them, and disappointed, Jasiri leaves. She then meets up with the rest of the Lion Guard, who tells her that Kion would never go with Zira. They return to Kion, who pinned down by two other lionesses. The Guard and Jasiri manages to corner the pride, and Zira reminds him that Roaring at other lions would take away his Roar, but Bunga reminds him Scar only lost the Roar in evil. Kion remembers Rafiki's paintings, and Roars away Zira's pride, with Kovu keeping himself there. Kion challenges Kovu, who quickly runs after his mom. Jasiri's sister thanks the Guard, admitting she didn't have trust in him before. The younger ones continue to run in fear, and Jasiri tells him to take it as a compliment, since he's fierce. Cast *Andy Dick as Nuka *Lacey Chabert as Vitani *Jason Marsden as Kovu *Max Charles as Kion *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Diamond White as Fuli *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Khary Payton as Rafiki *Nika Futterman as Zira *Maia Mitchell as Jasiri Song *Lions Over All Trivia *This is Zira, Vitani, Kovu, Nuka and the Outsiders' first appearances in the series. *While the original voices of Nuka, Vitani and Kovu reprised their roles from the original film, Zira's voice was provided by Nika Futterman since her original voice actress, Suzanne Pleshette, passed away in 2008. *Zira's song, Lions Over All uses some references to Be Prepared and My Lullaby. *This episode reveals that the Outsiders, like the Pridelanders, are enemies with hyenas, regardless of their unawareness that Scar was killed by hyenas. It also squares with the idea of Zira originally being accompanied by the hyenas, but instead outsider lions in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *Kion, Bunga, Ono, Fuli and Beshte never knew the Outsiders because they weren't even born yet until now. *Zira knew the existence of the Roar of the Elders. Gallery Jasiri-Pridelands.png Jasiri-Clan.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-3.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-9.png Nuka-attack-Jasiri.png Nuka-Lion-Guard.png Kion-Defeat-Nuka.png Kion-Nuka-Kovu.png Nuka-fear.png Nuka-Kovu.png Kion-Outlands.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-10.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-11.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-12.png|Vitani Zira-talk-Jasiri.png Kovu-Vitani.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-2.png Jasiri-Zira.png Jasiri-Nuka.png Jasiri-Nuka2.png Jasiri-Fun.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-15.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-6.png|Zira Lions-of-the-Outlands-5.png Zira-song2.png Scar-and-Zira.png|Scar and Zira Zira-Kion.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-7.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-4.png|Kovu stands in the way of Nuka Jasiri-Nuka3.png Zira-Jasiri.png Kion-Vs-Outsiders.png Kion-Vs-Outsiders2.png Vitani-Kovu-Nuka.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-13.png|"This is your last chance, Kion!" Lions-of-the-Outlands-14.png Outsiders-vs-Kion.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-1.png Outsiders-New-Home.png|A termite mound similar to that of The Lion King II|link=T Jasiri-Kion-Clan.png Category:The Lion Guard episodes